


Goddamnit Stiles!!!

by robin_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, F/M, IMSOSORRY, M/M, hauntedhouse, ohmygod, tumblrprompt, whydidiwritethis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work in a haunted house and I scare easily, so when my friend bullies me into going, I accidentally punch you in the face au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamnit Stiles!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/gifts).



> I'm so sorry. Please leave comments, they are my life force!!! Thank you so much ^_^

Derek

“Laura! I’ve gotta be at work in ten. If you want a lift, we’ve gotta go now!” I growled up the stairs.  
“Take a chill pill D! You won’t be late!” I shifted where I stood. This werewolf costume is really hot and itchy!  
Twenty minutes later, and I was finally at work. I work in a haunted house, but only until I can finally gather the money to get a degree in the history of art. Now, I suppose, I’ll be fired and then I’ll never get my degree! I sighed.

My boss strolled over to me. “Hey Derek!” He said calmly.  
“Hi,” I whimpered.  
“What happened earlier?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your sister, Laura, texted me to say you would be late as you fell down the stairs and had to go to hospital! I hope you’re okay to work today.”  
“Uhhh… yes. Yeah, uh… I tripped on Laura’s dog, Daisy’s, toy. Luckily it was just a bump.” The lies flowed off my tongue, like a criminal.  
“Well, let me know if you need to leave early!” He strolled off. 

Stiles

“STILES. It’s my birthday, we have to go to the house!” Scott whined at me.  
“But… I don’t like haunted houses!”  
“You’re not scared, are you?” He joked.  
“No! I just disagree with the concept.”  
A knock sounded at the door. “That’ll be Allison!” Scott became flustered as he reached for the door.  
“Hey guys!” Allison stepped through the door. “You ready to go?”  
“Stiles is scared!” He looked over to me.  
“No, I’m not! Let’s go already!” They laughed behind me.

“This is creepy! Scott, I’m scared.” Allison whispered at Scott. (Me too.) I was doing pretty well considering the fact that I absolutely hate haunted houses!!! I looked around, gazing over the Dracula staring at me.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!” I screamed as a really realistic werewolf guy jumped out in front of me. As a reflex, I accidentally punched him in the face.   
“Oww! What was that for dude?” The werewolf asked holding his nose up in the air.  
“OhmyGod, im so sorry.” I exclaimed. “I… you just scared me!”  
He smirked and said “Nice, now I might be up for a promotion!”  
“Wait, you’re not angry?”  
“No, I get it, your friends forced you to come, and it all became too much.”  
“Yeah,” I exhaled.  
“Well, the least you can do now is help me stop the bleeding!”

The guy opened a hidden door behind the coffin. “Follow me.” He said. I did.  
The door opened to a dimly lit hallway. “What do these doors lead to?” I whispered.  
“They’re all mainly empty, however, we have the right to rent out a room to live in or get away from a stalker or something.”  
“Does that happen often here?”  
“More than you would think.” As he said this, he opened the third door on the left.

It lead to a bathroom. “I don’t suppose you have a dungeon in this house?” I asked him.  
“Mmm… yeah, we do. It’s on the tour. I don’t suppose you have a name?” He had stuffed so much tissue up his nose that I could barely understand him.  
“My name is Stiles.”  
“Nice to meet you Stiles, I’m Derek.” He nodded.

Derek

I stood in the bathroom thinking about what I should do. In the end, I thought screw it! And I said “I like you, Stiles. I think we should hang out.” He visibly winced.  
“Yeah, totally.” His smile subsided and he looked at his feet. “I’ve gotta get back to my friends, where’s the exit?”  
I sighed. “Fourth door on your right.” He left and I sank to the floor. For the next hour, all I thought about was him.  
After that, though I went to speak to my boss. My eyes were red, tears were running down my face and blood was leaking into my mouth. “Hi, Derek. You look awful!” Isaac, my boss, announced.  
“Thanks for that. I don’t think that fall earlier was as okay as I said it was. I think I might have torn something. Can I have a week off?” I sniffed.  
“Sure buddy. But I can’t afford to pay you if you aren’t working. Sorry.”  
“That’s fine, I just need time.”

Stiles

“Where did you go?” Scott exclaimed.  
“Umm… I fainted. Yeah.” I looked down at the splattered blood on my shirt and fist. “I scraped a wall.”  
“Are you lying?” He accused.  
“No. Why would I lie?”  
“Did you get into a fight?”  
“No! I fainted and fell down a wall. I definitely didn’t punch anybody!” I said quickly.

I saw a sulky werewolf in the corner. “Wait, Derek! Please!”  
“Dude, did you hit that werewolf? Hardcore.” Scott whistled.  
“Go away Stiles. I don’t want to talk to you!” Derek shuffled away.

Derek

“Go away Stiles. I don’t want to talk to you!” My face turned as red as the blood dripping from my nose.  
I considered calling Laura to pick me up, because she took my car, but she would probably tell me I’m a loser and punch me, so I resigned myself to walking and getting weird looks for the blood.  
I decided to have a shower when I got home, but I ended up standing under the water for three and a half hours, and I only left because the hot water had run out.  
What am I doing with my life?  
After eating the entire box of pop tarts and some, I went to my room and flopped face first onto the bed, screaming into the mattress.

Stiles

“Aww… you got a new boyfriend? That’s so adorable.” Scott said.  
“Shut up Scott!”  
For the next week, I basically lived at the Haunted House. Was it creepy? Probably, but that doesn’t mean that I was going to stop. I would cycle there at seven in the morning, two hours before it is meant to open, and I would leave at two, also in the morning, two hours after it closes.  
Derek was the hottest guy that I have ever met, and when he even showed a slight interst in my, I knew that I couldn’t make this chance!  
On the eighth day, Derek finally showed. “Where did you go?” I asked.  
“I took a week off. How long have you been here?”  
“An hour and a half. I’ve waited here every day, all day, and I only went home for five hours each night! Can we talk?”  
“My break is at twelve, we can talk then. For now though, go home Stiles, you look awful!”  
“You look awful.” I replied defensively.  
“Bye Stiles.” He said, I grunted.

Twelve o’clock came around and I stood waiting with a cool expression on my face. Werewolf!Derek appeared from out of the blue. “There you are you… you antichrist!”  
“What?” Derek exclaimed.  
“What?”  
“Oh, you are so childish!”  
“Oh, you are so childish!” I copied.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t going to come in for a week!”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you were obsessed with me?”  
“I’m not obsessed. I’m just… I was just worried about you. I did punch you in the face after all.”  
“Yeah, well I’m fine. Why did you leave before?”  
“You wanted to be friends, and I’m not looking for friendship.” I exhaled.  
“Neither am I.” I sucked a breath in after his words.  
“You’re… you’re gay?”  
“Yes.” He blinked. “I thought you knew.”  
“No. I didn’t.”  
“Are you?” Derek smirked.  
“Yes.”  
“Well then, my shift is over at three and then the new Avengers movie starts at half past.”  
“It’s a date.”


End file.
